kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Captain Olimar
Cyber Captain Olimar is a cyborg created by Brittany and Evangelos Constantinou. He is a major antagonist in Trooper Village Stories, the main antagonist of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and a major antagonist in Steve The Trooper Adventures. He is the most famous villain in Kirby Bulborb's shows, and is also one of his most well-known characters. History Backstory Before he became a Cyber Clone, Olimar was a Hocotation from Universe 26. While he looked identical to the original, there were a few differences in their personality to tell them apart. After Hocotate got threatened with war by Koppai, The President decided to take himself, Louie, and Olimar to the Pikmin Planet. However, the ship crashed in an unknown part of the Pikmin Planet, killing all 3 Hocotations instantly. Sometime after his death, Evangelos Constantinou and Brittany discovered the 3 corpses. They then took Olimar's body (along with the bodies of the alternate Louie and President) back to their lab, and turned the Hocotation cyborg to try and revise him. However, he was secretly put in the complete control of Brittany, and was given only one goal; To come. Trooper Village Stories In Trooper Village Stories, Cyber Captain Olimar is the main antagonist and first cyborg to be created. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band to come even more, but later Towards the end of the series, Cyber Captain Olimar quit Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band after they joined the Natsuki Protection Force, and joined the Agents of Dadsuki due to the fact that his master is also part of it. In his first fight as part of Dadsuki's organisation, Cyber Captain Olimar killed Steve and Olivia. Before Mayor R Bulborb could blow up him and Dadsuki, they fled the scene via a portal, but ironically left Brittany, the one who influenced Cyber Captain Olimar to join Dadsuki in the first place, to die. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Since Brittany had died, Cyber Captain Olimar became Dadsuki's new right-hand man and supported him with his decisions. Cyber Captain Olimar and Dadsuki managed to expand their organisation, recruiting new members across different dimensions and galaxies, from Dark Bowser to the Sock Monkeys. Later on, Cyber Captain Olimar is confronted by Captain Olimar, who attempts to finally put an end to his cyborg counterpart. However, Olimar is swiftly killed by Cyber Captain Olimar. Despite the Pikmin and Bulborbs from Trooper Village being his enemies, Cyber Captain Olimar nevertheless assisted them in the battle against Dark Bowser by killing them. He also stated that he thought Dadsuki was a "childish villain" and was glad he got killed by Nicole, and also thanked Kirby Bulborb for killing Ashley Buu as he was the one who killed Cyber Captain Louie. Steve Saga Cyber Captain Olimar was confronted by Balatron, containing the spirit of Evangelos Constantinou. All control Brittany had over him was removed, and CCO was instead put under Balatron's complete control. However, Cyber Captain Olimar eventually turned against Balatron while trapped within Billy. Cyber Captain Olimar was thought to have died after being kicked into the Sun. However, it is revealed that he survived, but is later killed for real by Balatron. Cyber Captain Olimar was revived again in Starlight Platinum (free of Balatron's control), and becomes an ally to Kirby Bulborb, Abel, and the other Starlight Warriors. Notes * Cyber Captain Olimar originated from a Twitter account that only had one tweet, reading "I'm coming". Now, when Cyber Captain Olimar said that, he meant he was coming to his destination, ready to invade. However, many people have taken the phrase "I'm coming" in the wrong way (masturbation), which resulted in Cyber Captain Olimar becoming somewhat popular, but not as popular as Kirby Bulborb. The joke is that everyone takes it wrong, when it's not supposed to be taken that way. Cyber Captain Olimar then became a character in several episodes of MINJAK's series "Steve The Trooper Adventures", and later on a character on Kirby's official YouTube channel. A more popular Facebook account for CCO was created by Kirby, which now has 90+ likes. * Cyber Captain Olimar was mentioned/appeared twice before his introduction episode. He was first mentioned in the Space Western Olimar segment of the Trooper Village Stories episode How To Make An Anime Without Really Trying (who was actually a different character altogether). He was also one of the pictures shown in the opening of A Taste Of Evangelion. Gallery 10649499 295005577355208 6222192276359002711 n.jpg 10612971 292500850939014 2563339800910434913 n.jpg 1888746 295005517355214 1840911651422018167 n.jpg DJCYBERDADDY + DJFUNKYMONEY.png 10428214 289498754572557 5693407933453754489 o.jpg 10658720 290019027853863 5381575649793574006 o.jpg 10268551 295005520688547 7672138318152031009 n.jpg 10630722 295005527355213 383580729525920442 o.jpg 1619586 295005587355207 6210305690507920795 n.jpg 10463817 268344343354665 1678267017781904721 o.jpg 1926270 282510991938000 8327123749873662166 o.jpg DHEmIxwXsAAcMRl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Cyber Clones Category:Memes Category:Living Characters Category:Steve Saga Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Good turns evil Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Main Antagonists Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Evil turns good Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Hocotations Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Original Pages Category:UNDERTALE Category:Pikmin 2.22 You Can (Not) Survive Category:Brittany's Agents Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 2 Category:Revived Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Running Gags Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Deceased Post-Awakening Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs